zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Eater Alternate Ending
The following is a non-profit tale created by a Soul Eater fan. Soul Eater is owned by it's respective owners and companies. Please support the official release ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Holy Sword, Excalibur! Witness A Kishin's Demise! As, Excalibur looked at the destruction surrounding him he realized the gravity of the situation. The world would surely end if the Kishin was not defeated. And the fate of the world lay in the hands in a group of incompetent children. The son of Death, himself, the son of a ninja who had strayed from the path of the warrior and a girl whose Soul Wavelength was so unstable it should've taken the duo out months ago. Now as he stood there looking at the barrier of the Kishin he realized how bad this kind apocalypse would be. "If this keeps up the world will fall into madness," the Holy Sword thought. "And if that happens, there won't be anymore fools to listen to my stories. I guess there's only one thing to do." The sword cleared his throat. "Hmmmm. So I presume, you've all lost hope, eh?" "I"m pretty sure my Maka's Genie Hunter'll beat the Kishin." inclined Spirit. "FOOL! You dare suggest a technique as simple as that could take on the ultimate evil?" "But Death himself sai-" "FOOL! Death was wrong, to entrust the world to a silly girl and a scythe. Now tell me...what the address of my former Meister is?" "Are you talking about Hiro?" inquired Sid with a fair amount of curiosity as to why the sword would be asking such a question." "FOOL! Of course I was." "Well he's lives on Jack-O-Lantern street. But I doubt, he could make much of a difference at this point. Hiro's one of the weakest meisters at the academy." "Exactly," said Excalibur. No one had the chance to ask what he meant by 'Exactly' because at that moment, Excalibur turned to weapon form. And when he did in flash of dazzling golden light the sword was gone. Hiro lay under the covers of his bed shaking. He was extremely scared. He heard that the Kishin had returned and that Lord Death himself had been injured severely. On top of all that the city had kept shaking as if it were moving. Like the city had grown legs or something. How crazy was that? "Lovely day to spend the end of the world ,eh?" Hiro nearly wet himself from the shock. Who the heck was that? How'd someone get in here? Was it the Kishin? "Stand up, fool. We must at least have a discussion before the world ends." Hiro then realized who it was. Only one person would call him "fool" of all things. People usually called him a weakling, a wimp, a straggler and above all things a loser. It could only be Excalibur. "Come here to gloat haven't you?" "No. I was just thinking...How'd you feel about being the first person to kill the Kishin?" "Ki-kiiii-kill the Kishin?" End of Part 1 Part 2 Coming Soon! Category:Fanfiction